Kim's old boyfriend is back!
by Latina Girl 16
Summary: Kim likes Jack. Jack likes Kim. What happens when Kim's old boyfriend comes into the picture? Could there be love in the air? Or jealousy? Uploaded by A.S.N.9900
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola! This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you guys like it. I am so excited writing my very first fanfic and posting it here. And please say nice things because I will hunt you down if you don't. I am not crazy if that's what you're thinking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It (if I did Jack and Kim would have been together a long time ago)

Kim's POV

I love hanging out with the are just so…them! Jerry is hopelessly funny, Eddie just loves to eat, Milton is confusingly smart and Jack is just so cute. Wait! Did I just say that? Okay, I admit it, I like Jack but I'm not sure if he likes me back. Jack is one of my best friends right with Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy. He is a second degree black belt just like me. He has the most amazing brown hair and has deep brown eyes. I was in such a daze thinking about him that I didn't realize that I wasn't paying attention.

"Kim! Kim! Kimmmmmm!" called Jack. I snapped out of my dream bubble. "Huh?"I said confused. "I've been calling you but you seem far away" Jack said worriedly. "Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking about how great you guys are" I answered truthfully. "And were you thinking about me?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face. I was a tough girl so I wasn't going to give into him. "No, and why would I think about you?" I said, trying so hard not to blush. "Because you so have a crush on me. Since the first day we met in the school cafeteria" Jack said with a mischievous grin on his face. "I do not!" I silently screamed. "You do!" he whispered while nodding his head. I sighed. Was he going to start this again? "For the last time Jack Brewer, I don't have a crush on you. Look, I have to get to history class. I do not want to get into trouble with Mr. Reynolds. I'll see you after school in the dojo" I said. "Okay, I'll see you then. Bye Kimmy" Jack said. I gave him a hard punch on his shoulder. Did I ever mention I hate being called Kimmy. "Don't call me Kimmy!" I said as I walked off, smirking at Jack's face which was full of pain. I was so going to get him back.

Jack's POV

I admit it. I like Kim Crawford. She is just so pretty, prettier than most girls in the school. I just love her smile and that lovely blonde hair and how she is so good in martial arts and karate. I took a last look at Kim and moved from the lockers which we were standing by. I walked into my next class by the hall which was biology. Donna Tobin walked flirtatiously towards me, pulling me beside her on our lab stools_** (A/N: I don't know what they are**_ _**called).**_Since there wasn't any seat for me; I just had to sit by her. I think she likes me. Who am I kidding? Most of the girls in school have crushes on me. I smiled at the thought. My smile turned into a little frown. "Most of the girls except from Kim" I muttered. "What did you say?" Donna asked. "Oh, it's nothing. Really" I replied. I put my head on the table with a light groan as Ms Montez; our science teacher began to drone on about ecosystems.

After school, Jerry, Eddie and I walked towards the had informed us that he would come with Kim. "Yo, Jack, so when are you going to tell Kim you like her?" Jerry asked as we entered the mall. "I don't know. Soon" I answered. "But if you don't take care, another guy will take her away" Eddie said as he munched into a hotdog he had just bought. "Why don't you tell her today?" Jerry questioned me. "What if she doesn't like me back?" I asked. "Just ask her!" they yelled at me. "Okay, fine, after practice I will ask her out" I told them as I rose my hands up in defeat. They hi-fived me as we walked on. I ran my hand through my hair. This was going to be a long day.

Normal POV

Jack entered the dojo with Jerry and Eddie to meet Rudy wrestling with a raccoon and apparently the raccoon seemed to be winning. Kim entered the dojo with Milton meeting the scene. Kim just shook her head and went towards the girls changing room. The guys did the same and came out in a few minutes in their gis _**(A/N: I am not sure what they are**_ _**called).**_The raccoon run out of the dojo, leaving Rudy staring outside. "Yeah, and don't come back again!" he yelled as people stared at him with weird looks on their faces.

Kim's POV

I was set to spar with Jack and Milton was to spar with Jerry. Eddie just sat on the bench, eating a hotdog. I started to fight with Jack and it was difficult. Sparring with Jack is like trying to wrestle a bear. I started with a roundhouse kick but Jack ducked. He tried to slide his feet under me but I jumped. I tried a kick to his side but I missed. This went on for about five minutes. I was so tired but being the tough girl I am, I continued to fight. Jack paused for a second, giving me the chance to give him another kick on his side. This time I did not miss and Jack fell to the ground. I laughed at him, doing his victory dance. "Here, let me help you up" I told him. Jack held my hand and as I pulled him up, I felt sparks shoot up my hand. I blushed slightly looking into Jack's deep brown eyes. He seemed to also look at me but I broke up the moment by looking away. As Jack got up, the door of the dojo opened. I turned to see who came in. Who I saw made my eyes go big. "Why are you looking at the door?" Jack asked as he turned towards the door. By this time, Milton and Jerry had stopped sparring and Eddie had stopped eating. "Who is that guy?" Jack pointing towards a boy with a shock of blonde hair. I answered him "That's Dylan, my ex-boyfriend."

A/N: Sooo! Did you like it? Please review this story and write good stuff so that I will try to update my next chapter. Remember I know where you live. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter has a bit of drama. I hope you guys like this chapter, I worked hard on it. By the way, just so you guys know, I just love Jack and Kim. I know it is obvious but they make such a cute couple.

Dylan's POV

I walked through the doors of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy and saw her. "Kimberly" I yelled "it's so good to see you once again!" I ran to her, hugging her tightly. She looked so surprised to see me. I looked around the dojo.I saw a brown-haired guy with Kim. I felt a bit jealous but I didn't say anything about it. Kim gave me a hug back. "OMG I can't believe you're back here in Seaford. She turned around to face the guys. "Guys, this is Dylan Harrison, my old boyfriend. He had to leave Seaford because his dad was transferred to Australia. I held her waist, pulling her closer to me. I noticed that she blushed slightly as I touched her.

"I was thinking that maybe since I am back here in Seaford, I could take you out on…..a date." I said to her. "A date!" she croaked out. "Yes, I was hoping to do this later on but I wanted to ask if you will be my girlfriend…..again?" I asked in a low voice but a bit louder so everybody in the dojo could hear. She looked shocked at first which made me a bit scared but then she smiled. "Sure, I'd love to be your girlfriend….. again" she said. I kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door. "See you all later" I said towards Kim and the others with a wave. I saw Kim walk out of the dojo with her phone looking excited. I smiled to myself and walked on out of the mall.

Jack's POV

I am so angry right now, I feel like killing , literally kill somebody. Dylan and Kim are going out again! I feel like punching something to ease out my anger. I wanted to ask Kim out. I felt so jealous. I walked towards a dummy and punched it so hard, its head fell off. "Dude, I am so sorry" Jerry said as he walked towards me. I shot him a death glare and he backed up, putting his hands up in the air. The guys just gave me pitiful stares. "I just can't believe Kim is going out with...….him" I said to Jerry. "It's okay. This is the process of heartbreak. Later, you will feel worse than you are feeling right now" Jerry said slowly in a casual tone. "If you are trying to console me, IT ISN'T WORKING!" I yelled at him.

Before Jerry could say something, the doors of the dojo opened. I turned round to see Donna flipping her black hair round. "Hi, Jackie" cooed , I hate it when someone calls me "Jackie". It's just so annoying. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to go on a date with me this evening around four to that new place that opened last week?" asked Donna. "Sure, I'll go. Infact, how would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked Donna. I was clearly upset with Kim and Dylan getting back together that I did not know what I was saying. I could tell that Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy were really shocked because their mouths had opened wide. "YES!" Donna screamed as she ran up to me to give me a hug. I couldn't believe what I just said. It was official. Donna was now my girlfriend. Me and my big mouth.

Kim's POV

I felt so excited; I was once again Dylan's girlfriend. I went out of the dojo, took out my phone and called my best friend Grace Palmer. She has this thing for Jerry. "Hi, Grace, guess what news I have?" I asked. "What is it, spit it out Crawford!" Grace yelled out from the phone. "I am going out with Dylan, my old boyfriend who moved to Australia."

"OMG, that's !" Grace said through the phone. "Wait, what about Jack? Don't you like him anymore?" asked Grace. "I do, but I don't think he likes me back. If he did, he would have told me he likes me a long time ago." I answered. "But do you like Dylan?" Grace questioned me. "I like him a bit but since we're dating, I'll like him more and move on with him. I….." "What is it? Why did you stop?" asked Grace. "I just saw Donna Tobin enter the dojo" I told her. "I'll call you back later, I want to find out what is going on" I told Grace. I hung up and went into the dojo.

What I saw shocked me so much that I was rooted on the spot in sheer shock. Donna Tobin, my enemy was hugging Jack and calling him her boyfriend. I unfroze as I walked up to Milton who was clearly as shocked as I was. "Okay, what's going on?" I asked. "I do not think you would like to know" Milton replied. "Just tell me what happened" I said with aggravation in my voice. "Jack just asked Donna to be his girlfriend. And she said yes!" Milton said with a tone of total surprise. I was so shocked. Jack was Donna's boyfriend!

A/N: Twisted ending, I know. It makes the story more interesting. It gives it a little more spice. Hopefully, I will update in one week. See ya later the Mexicans say, Au revoir.


End file.
